


Where There is Love, There is Life

by AmericanCanada



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Everyone is so happy in this fic, First Dance, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Marriage, Oaths & Vows, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Wedding Fluff, lots of love, the wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanCanada/pseuds/AmericanCanada
Summary: After three long years, Yuuri and Victor finally tie the knot!Basically, a shameless amount of fluff and a whole lot of love.





	Where There is Love, There is Life

"From this day forward,  
You shall not walk alone.  
My heart will be your shelter,  
And my arms will be your home. "  
-Unknown 

~*~*~*~

 

Chaos. Utter chaos. 

They had expected chaos. What they had not expected was freaking Victor "Bridezilla" Nikiforov. And yet here was Yuri, watching as Victor yelled at the florist over how the flowers weren't quite right, how they needed to face _just so_ to perfectly catch the light of the sun. The poor florist boy looked about ready to faint, pale as Victor fixed a centerpiece and directed him to do another, then yelled at him because, God forbid, it was a quarter of a centimeter too far to the right. 

His phone ringing drew Yuri out of his thoughts, and he quickly pulled it out to check the caller ID. Katsudon huh? Pressing the answer button, he lifted it to his ear, saying "Yo, Katsudon."

"Hey Yuri."

"Whatcha need?"

He could hear Yuuri fidget. Wow, that man needed a hobby or something. "I was just trying to reach Victor but he wasn't picking up? So I called you since I know you are there with him, I just wanted to be sure he was alright." Yuri almost laughed. Give it to Yuuri to be worried about Victor when he was supposed to be getting himself ready. 

"Your fiance is fine, just being a freaking bridezilla and shouting at the florist again."

A sigh. "Of course he is. Could you put him on the phone please?"

"Yeah, yeah. Hold on a sec." He lowered the phone and pressed the speaker to his shoulder. "OI! VICTOR!" He called above said Russians rapid fire "help". When Victor looked up at him, he lifted his phone and waved it at him. "Katsudon needs to speak with you and you were too busy complaining about plants to notice, so come 'ere."

Victor was next to him in no time, holding a hand out for the phone. He quietly thanked Yuri and walked a few feet away before lifting it to his ear. 

"Yuuri?" He questioned quietly. 

"Yes?" Yuuri's voice asked back from the other end, and he could hear the slight annoyance in his tone. 

"Yurio said you wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes." The other sighed. "Why are you fighting with the florists, Victor? You're supposed to be getting ready!"

Victor flinched. "I know, I know! And I will it's just-"

Yuuri didn't let him finish. "Just what, Victor? What was so important that you wasted time fighting with the _professionals_ instead of getting ready, hm?"

Victor toed the floor. "The umm...." He licked his lips. "The flowers were.. Too.. Far... Alright, out loud it just sounds stupid!"

"Exactly. If you can't say it out loud without getting embarrassed then you shouldn't do it, okay? These guys are professionals, this isn't their first time. Just let them do their job and take Yuri and Yakov and go get ready, alright?"

Victor sighed. He knew Yuuri was right, but he wanted everything to be absolutely perfect! -e knew Yuuri would probably drive over and yell at Victor himself if he disagreed though. "Fine..."

"Thank you, dear." He could hear Yuuri's smile. 

"Your welcome.."

"And Victor?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Victor smiled. "I love you too."

~*~*~*~

Yuuri was in shock. 

His tuxedo....

It was perfect. 

The light blue jacket went so much better with the black and white striped better than he originally thought it would, and the blue polkadot tie matched the blue rose sticking out of the pocket. He bent down and lifted the black slacks, running a hand down the satin line on the side, appreciating how soft and silky it was. 

"How'd I do?" Phichit inquired from beside him. 

Yuuri smiled up at him. "I absolutely love it Phi!" His friend smiled back. 

"Good, because damn was it hard to put together! Now," he lifted the cummerbund and held it up for Yuuri "let's get you dressed!"

It was, of course, a bit of a hassle, but eventually Yuuri was wearing everything except the jacket, just as a knock on the door is interrupted their playful bickering. 

"Hello?" Yuuri asked cautiously. 

"Yuuuuuuri~" Minako's voice sang from the other side of the door. "Are you decent? I brought your something!"

Yuuri looked skeptically over at Phichit, who was making a point of not looking at him, before he told Minako that she could come in. 

And in she came. Along with.... His family. The same family that had said they couldn't make it only a week ago. 

"Mom?" He looked at them. "Dad? Mari!" He ran over and hugged them all. "I thought you guys couldn't make it?!" 

Mari laughed and ruffled his hair, making Yuuri glad he and Phichit hadn't gotten that far yet. "Well, you've got yourself one helluva friend. He managed to get someone to watch the onsen for a few days AND he got us plane tickets AND a hotel room."

He turned to look at the friend in question, as Phichit was just scratching behind his head. 

Everyone was both completely unsurprised and yet totally surprised when Yuuri flung himself at Phichit and hugged him tightly. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He mummered into the Thai man's chest as Phichit returned the awkward and spontaneous hug, laughing lightly. 

"It's okay Yuuri! It was the only wedding gift I could think of to get you that I knew Victor hasn't already gotten." A laugh sounded throughout the room at his joke. 

"Okay, okay. But I owe you like, 10 hamsters for this."

"And there is no way I'm turning that offer down! I'm holding you to it, too."

Yuuri smiled at him. "Phichit, you are the best. Friend. Ever. And I love you."

Phichit smiled back. "I know I am. And I love you too."

~*~*~*~

He could hear the music start playing from the other room. He was awaiting his cue to enter, his cue that would seal his fate, the cue that would lead him into the room where his soon-to-be-husband was standing at the altar. Someone looped their arm around his, and Victor turned to see Yakov standing next to him. 

"What's on your mind, Vitya?" The coaches rough voice asked. 

"Nothing." Was Victor's squeaky response. "Nothing at all."

Yakov sighed. "Victor, I have known you for most of your life, I know when something is troubling you. Now, what is it?"

Victor knew his coach was right. He had known him as long as he could remember. It was the reason Yakov was standing next to him now, and not his real father- no, Yakov is his real father- his _biological_ father. So, without any further fuss, he gave in, explaining all his silly fears. "It's just- what if I mess up? Or Yuuri decides not to marry me?" It was getting harder to breathe. "Or- OH GOD- YAKOV WHAT IF LEAVES ME AT THE ALTAR? WHAT IF HE IS ALREADY GONE WHEN THE DOOR OPENS?! WHAT IF-"

Yakov let out a bark of laughter, a more pleasant sound then most would expect with his deep voice, and a rare occasion that, in any normal situation, Victor would be reveling in. 

"Vitya, if that boy leaves you at the altar, if ANY of that happens, I'll marry you myself!" He tugged lightly on Victor's arm. "Seriously, Victor. All of that is just " what if". If you let "what if" control your life then you'll miss the moments you were worried wouldn't happen. You two are totally enamored with each other. It's near impossible to pull you apart when you have to practice, what makes you think he's going to let go of you any longer than necessary on your wedding day, hm?"

A small smile found it's way onto Victor's face, and he quickly turned to pull Yakov into a hug (he would've taken his time but they were going to need to go out in a minute). 

"Thank you Yakov."

The older man slowly returned his students embrace. "Your welcome."

"..... Yakov?"

"Yes, Victor?"

"I... Love you."

Yakov couldn't help the smile that graced his lips as he turned to face forward again, pulling Victor up as the music hit its cue. 

"I love you too, Victor."

~*~*~*~

"Yuuri Katsuki, there are two words I can use to sum up how I feel about you; Love and Life. No wait- that isn't fully true. There is nothing I can say that will ever summarize my feelings, but those two words.... They are the closest I can get. Anyway, where was I? Oh gosh, I forgot where I was! You do that to me, huh? I guess- Oh! Right! Love and life! Thank you Chris. Yuuri, you are my love and you are my life. Without you I would have quit figure skating earlier, and from there who knows where I'd be. God forbid I actually became someone's coach! And other than skating, I'm not good for much else. But, as a wise man once told me, all of that is simply "what if?" "What if" you hadn't gotten drunk that night? "What if" I had never gone to Hasetsu? "What if" you had lost Onsen on Ice? -Shut up Yurio, you don't know that!- The thing, though... Is that's all that they are. You did get drunk at the banquet that year in Sochi, and you did sweep a depressed Russian off his feet. I did run off to Hasetsu on a whim, pissing off Yakov, Yurio, and most of the country of Russia. You did win at Onsen on Ice- And YES, Yurio, maybe it was _a bit_ rigged but you should have known that Mr. Grand-Prix-gold-medalist-AND-world-record-breaker. Now shut up and stop making gagging sounds every five seconds. Anyway!, Yuuri, there is no one I'd rather be with than you, even if Makka loves you more than he loves me. Where there was darkness before, now there is light, brought in by your smile and your laugh and just _you_ in every way. You brought me back to life when I had been a corpse on skates. And you may not realize it, but you have saved more people than you will ever know, just by being you. You gave many of them their love and life just as you have me mine, and I will let them tell you how later if they so decide. Just know that if you ever need me, I am here for you. If you need anything from a hug to a list of all the ways you have made me the happiest man alive, I won't hesitate, and I know you wouldn't either. For this, I will give myself to you completely, nothing held back. We may not be perfect, but I'd rather work through everything with you than be "perfect" with someone else. Yuuri Katsuki, my life, my joy, my heart, I love you."

~*~*~*~

"Victor Nikiforov, for three years I have known you. And in those three years, I have opened myself to you in ways I never knew possible. You protect me and I protect you, with my entire being. You are the best thing to ever happen to me, the first person I've ever wanted to hold on to, and the last person I ever want to hold. To me, no, you aren't perfect. But you are perfect for me. You have your flaws and I have mine, but we are both able to see them and love despite them. You always stay with me after fights, never leaving, not even for a moment, until we are _both_ alright, until we are smiling and hugging, whispering "I'm sorry" and "I love you" over and over again. The sun didn't hold a candle to the light you have brought into my life. Victor Nikiforov, my life, my joy, my heart, I will forever and always love you."

~*~*~*~

The room was silent. Everyone gathered around the edges of the spacious area, all except two people. 

One dressed in a blue tuxedo with blue slacks, his right hand resting on the shoulder of his lover, his right gripping tightly to that of the other. 

One dressed in a white tuxedo with a black vest and black and white shoes, his left hand around the waist of the man in blue, his left holding the others right. 

Both had glistening, gold rings. 

The first few notes rang out and bright blue locked with dark brown as they moved in sync with the music and each other. 

A crystal clear man's voice begun singing, smooth and soft as silk. 

_"When your legs don't work like they used to before_  
_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_  
_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_  
_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?"_

Victor pulled Yuuri closer, leaning down to let his lips graze against the Japanese man's ear as he begun to sing along with the song. 

_" And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70."_

Yuuri laughed softly as he spun Victor away from him, pulling him back during the next verse, and they swayed like that for a moment, Yuuri's arms wrapped around Victor's waist, them holding hands still. 

They danced through the whole song, not noticing that others eventually joined them on the dancefloor as they were entirely wrapped up in each other, mumbling the words of the song to each other. Slowly they went from their choreographed waltz to simply swaying back and forth, content to just enjoy the others company. 

As the song finally came to an end, Yuuri smiled up at Victor and pulled him down for a slow, passionate kiss. 

"I love you so much Victor." Yuuri breathed against his husband's (you hear that? _Husband's_ ) lips, barely having pulled back after their kiss. 

Victor smiled back. "I love you so much Yuuri."

And he pulled him in for one more kiss. One of many more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Ehehe.... Tada!! I really should be working on Stay by My Side or the We Are Home series buuuut I started writing Yuuri's vows instead of doing my math and it.... Escalated. ^^; but have a pile of shameless fluff!!! 
> 
> (I will continue sbms asap, however I'm not getting a new laptop until the school year, so it may be a while, sorries!!)
> 
> If you know me on my Tumblr (*cough*@hetalianwishingonastar) then you should know that I was really struggling with the vows, so I hope they turned out good! Please let me know! Also that I had written most of the fic and then it got deleted and I had to rewrite it ;A; but I like the changes I made the second time, so I'm not too upset anymore. 
> 
> Please let me know if you liked it? I'm not too used to writing flat out romance since it's not something I'm experienced with :') 
> 
> BTW, if you don't know it, then the song they dance to at the end is "Thinking Out Loud" by Ed Sheeran! It is so lovely and sweet, I had to <3
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the fic!!!


End file.
